You're Wrong He Died (Fragile Dreams) Crow x Seto Sai
by Indepednt Skies
Summary: One shot of Crow and Seto when they said goodbye beneath the dam. The description is mine, the characters, and dialogue are not. Fragile Dreams is probably one the most beautiful, depressing, and terrifying game I have ever played. And I say that in a very good way.


A fair skinned rather lovely boy walked through the steal rusted door with a mirage floating by his side. He was in awe from the sight that lay before him. Even the mirage took in some of the deep shocking emotion the boy was giving off.

There were nothing but tattered mutilated dolls scattered about the room; soiled by dirt, oil, and rust. Although one laid with its back against the wall slumped over. It's stylish hat concealed its unique face until it slowly lifted its head to the fair skinned boy's voice.

"Crow? Crow"!

The doll lifted its head revealing its cat like eyes that shinned like luminous emeralds. The fair skinned boy walked up to the doll with a look of worry, but the doll only laughed at him.

"Heh. Nice job recognizing me. Good thing, too... My battery's about to run out any second now", the doll averted its gaze away from the boy for it did not want to see the expression on his face.

The dolls head wavered in a way as if it were sleepy, but again, just as he did to the boy, it only laughed at its weariness.

"I know pretty lame, right? Seriously... I can't even really see anything anymore".

The boy was astounded by the truth of this doll he called a dear friend, as he knelt down in front of it.

"You're a..."?

"You hit the nail on the head. That's right, you ain't looking at a human", its gaze wavered again as it reluctantly spoke the undesired words, "I'm more like these discarded dolls around me. Nothing about me is human".

Trying to shoot down the doll's depressing words the boy shouted "Maybe, but you're still my best friend in the world"!

Ignoring the boy's desperate effort the doll mumbled "You listening? I'm not even alive".

The boy grabbed the doll by the shoulders and pulled him up. The doll's head fell back looking up unable to move its lifeless body that was only controlled by gears and wires.

"You're my friend...", the boy said sincerely.

"But I'm... not human".

"You're my friend, damn it"!

Getting frustrated the boy shouted unable to hold back his salty wet tears. He threw his head into the doll's right shoulder, pulling it in for a deep warm embrace.

The mirage floated there watching as the scene had unfolded in front of her. She couldn't understand this strange reckless behavior the boy was showing to this thing? Then again she was never supposed to be there in the first place.

Giving into the desperate cry of sadness and hopelessness the doll said "Okay".

"*sniff* *hic* *sniff*", the boy wept.

The doll could hear this boy sobbing for its cruel unwanted fate, but could not feel the boy's tears seep through its clothes and soak its pale painted skin.

Trying to calm the boy it whispered "I'm your friend. Come on, don't cry now".

"*sniff* *sniff* Okay..."

The doll leaned its head over towards the weeping boy. It laughed again at its inhuman feature, to somewhat make its final moments laughable for the boy and for itself.

"Heh, it's sorta funny. I'm almost jealous that you're able to cry. But really, that's enough already".

"*hic* *sniff* Mm-hm", the boy replied as endless tears trickled down his face.

The doll seemed to sigh happily recalling its short, but precious sweet time with this boy.

"Oh yeah. That skull ring I gave you... You still carrying it around"?

"Y-yeah. I keep it in my locket", the boy stuttered a bit.

"That's good. That ring is proof of our friendship. Our friendship..."

"Y'know you're the first real friend that I ever had", said the boy trying hard not to stutter his words again. He tried to think of something meaningful in its last final moments. Even though it keeps doubting itself as it slowly falls into a deep slumber.

In a robotic way the doll repeats over and over as the boy held it quivering, with the little power and energy it had left "You are my number one friend. My best friend. My best friend. My best friend. My best friend. My best friend".

The doll leaned it's head against the boys and a smile appeared on its face, as it spoke its final words.

"Thank you for everything... Seto"

The boy cried and shook as he held his friend tightly in his arms. There was a moment of in that old rusty room hidden deep within the dam that was for it and it alone. Until that floating mirage spoke to the boy, feeling pity for him and it.

"Mm... Come on, he shut down"

Seto nestled his face into the pit of Crow's shoulder and corrected Sai.

_"You're wrong... He died"_


End file.
